ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Asriel Dreamer: Greenhorn (Trailer 4)/Transcript
(Fade to black) (Fade to the Source Filmmaker logo) (Cut to the Beta Film Studios logo) (Fade to the scene) THE COACH: OK! The next event is going to be Mountain Climbing. Each team will go up this fake mountain, one after another, and we will time the event so we know the exact amount of time each team takes to reach the top. Now, the first team up will be Smith's followed by Asriel's. I wish both teams the best of luck. Smith and team. Are you ready? SMITH: Yeah we are! Ready to win this that is. THE COACH: OK then. On the my signal the timer will start. 3.... 2.... 1.... GO! (They start climbing the fake mountain) SMITH: Remember: remove the fake rocks as you pass them. BULLY#1: Got it! BULLY#2: Will do. (Cut to Smith's team that have finished of the challenge) SMITH: Looks like we have guaranteed our victory. No way Greenhorn and his loser friends can beat us especially on this challenge. BULLY#2: Yeah we rock! (Cut to Asriel and his team) ASRIEL: Wow I have to admit I'm excited for this one! BETA: I am a little nervous to be honest. JORDAN: Don't worry pal me and the others are here to help you all the way. After all we are friends and a team. BETA: Thanks Jordan. *smiles* That does make me feel better. JORDAN: No problem. Now let's get this thing started. THE COACH: Alright Asriel. Are you and the others ready for this challenge? ASRIEL: Yeah we are ready! THE COACH: OK then. On the my signal the timer will start. Ready.... Set.... GO! (Cut to about halfway up the fake mountain) ASRIEL: Wow! You'd think they would have something to help get a hold of like some fake rocks or something, but I guess this is part of what makes all of this extreme. CHERYL: I know it's kind of hard, but if you put your mind to it, you can overcome anything. JORDAN: I think we might actually be going a little faster then Smith and his team did. Well that just proves we can beat them. BETA: *struggles* I can't get a firm enough grip on this mountain. (Cut to Beta slipping just short of the two thirds mark) BETA: Oh no! *loses grip* *screams* ASRIEL: *Grabs Beta's hand* I got you! Jordan can get on his side real fast? Maybe you can help him get balanced. Cheryl, can you get his other arm just in case? I'm not sure how long I can hold him by myself. JORDAN and CHERYL (In unison): Sure thing! (They get him up, and climb the rest of the mountain) BETA: Thanks everyone for the help! Without you I either would of been seriously hurt or worse... JORDAN: You would have done the same if it was any of us. Just be careful alright? BETA: Yeah I'll be more careful. ASRIEL: Let's try to stay close to each other just to be safe. CHERYL: Yeah that's a good idea! (Cut to when the race is over and they get down) THE COACH: Outstanding! Not only did you work together as a team, but you also beat Smith's team. Great job but don't get too excited. We still have some challenges to get through before we declare a winner and the scores aren't too far apart. ASRIEL: We got some tough competition but I am sure we will win this if we keep working together. You guys are the best team I could have ever asked for. (Smith looks at Asriel and his friends, gives a smirk and walks to them) SMITH: Greenhorn! I hate to admit it but you guys are better than I thought. As a result I am officially inviting you all to my party this evening. Since everyone knows my team and I are going to win we are throwing a early celebration party, but figured since you gave us a real challenge this year you should come. ASRIEL: Sure. That sounds fun! Thanks for the invite Smith. We appreciate it and will be honored to come. SMITH: Don't mention it. See you all later. *Walks off* JORDAN: Well he might be arrogant but maybe he's not as bad as I first thought. CHERYL: Guess it's true on not judging a book by the cover. BETA: I am so excited! I wonder what the party will be like. ASRIEL: No idea but do you want to meet up before the party? We can head together as a group so that we won't have trouble finding each other there. JORDAN: Sure that sounds like a plan. See you guys soon. (Beetlejuice Main Titles ''starts playing at 0:36) (White text appears in a black background saying, ''From the studio that brought you "Siberian Hitman: Coldfront") (Cuts to the bullies in their college party mansion) SMITH: ''' Listen! If we're gonna win, we're gonna have to cheat! (The bullies cheer) '''SMITH: '''But first, we're gonna make Asriel lose! Who's with me?! (The bullies cheer again) (Cuts to the locker room, with Asriel, Jordan, and Beta) '''BETA SANDERS: '''Guys! We gotta hurry or they are going to win the trophy! '''ASRIEL: '''Don't worry. I've got a plan. (Cuts to them meeting the coach from earlier) '''ASRIEL: '''Help us coach! We need to win that trophy! '''JORDAN: '''We'd do anything for it! (Music stops at 1:05) '''THE COACH: Alright boys, I'll help you. But first, you're gonna need some training. (We Are One by 12 Stones starts playing) (Cuts to Asriel looking at the crowd cheering for them, camera spinning around him) THE COACH (voice over): If you are meant for more, you are meant for greater things. (Jordan and Beta give Asriel two encouraging thumbs up, making him smile) (Cuts to a confrontation with Smith and Jordan) SMITH: You're just a waste of time. JORDAN: '''Talk all you want, but he will still win! (Music stops at 0:16) '''JORDAN: Unlike you! (Music cuts to 0:46) (Cuts to the following: Asriel, Jordan, and Beta running a lap in the first contest of the games, Jordan meeting a beautiful girl named Cheryl played by Femscout, Asriel partying with Jordan and Beta as the other students cheer for them, Smith threatening Beta to stuck his head on a flushing toilet, Asriel, Jordan and Beta biking against Smith and his gang of bullies in the second contest of the games, Smith punching Asriel in the face giving him bruises, The principal screaming angrily like a crazy person, and lastly, Asriel being surrounded by Smith and his gang of bullies) (Asriel looks sweaty as the camera spins around him) SMITH: It's over Greenhorn. ASRIEL: '''Oh nuts. (Sees Smith and he gets punched) (Cuts to white screen with red text saying, '''ASRIEL DREAMER: GREENHORN) SMITH: You don't belong here. ASRIEL: '''I may be a Greenhorn, but at least I've got friends. (Jordan and Beta appear getting out of a bush) '''ASRIEL: '''And a purpose! (Jordan and Beta seemingly start attacking Smith) (Cuts to another white screen with red text saying, '''THE GAMES BEGIN AUGUST 2017. The credits of the trailer can be seen below, with the Source Filmmaker logo on the right bottom of the screen, and the Beta Film Studios logo can be seen on the left bottom of the screen) (Fade to black) (Music fades out) Parenting Article Main article: Asriel Dreamer: Greenhorn (2017 film) Category:Transcripts Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Script Category:Collaborations Category:BetaRain's Transcripts Category:Asriel Dreamer: Greenhorn